candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom King
"Oh no... did you hear that despicable laughter? It seems as if my master is approaching! I'm sorry Miss Molli, but I must make a hasty retreat. I'd suggest you do the same before he arrives. He's not a very pleasant host..." ''-- Bunber the Butler'' Attacks Once the player has defeated 300 ghosts, Molli freezes in place and the Phantom King appears. * Fire Pillars: The Phantom King appears in the middle of the third floor, invulnerable. Two large beams of fire materialize on the left and right thirds of the level, spanning all four floors. Running into these beams does N points of fire damage. Molli can avoid this attack by running back and forth quickly in the safe space between the beams. * Phantom Pillars: The Phantom King appears on either side of the screen on any floor, invulnerable. A blue pillar materializes on the same side as the King. Blue phantom wisps begin to fire (two at a time on separate floors.) Running into either the pillar or the wisps does N points of physical damage. Molli can avoid this attack by moving vertically to avoid the wisps as they appear. After N seconds, the beam vanishes, and the Phantom King is vulnerable for N seconds. * Shadow Bonbon: Green bonbons appear in a random positions one after another, which move slowly towards Molli's position when they were fired. They are telegraphed by a pair of the King's eyes appearing in the place where the bonbon is about to be fired. The bonbons do N points of poison damage Molli can avoid this attack by baiting the bonbons to one corner, then running to another corner and repeating the process. Each time Molli hits the Phantom King, she earns . Defeating the Phantom King (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Phantom King for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Curse Breaker. Phantom King Omega Further corrupted by the mansion's curse, Phantom King Omega is a much more powerful form of the Phantom King. Once the player has defeated the required 300 ghosts in the , Attacks |health = 6}} * Phantom Pillars Omega: A large red/blue vertical beam appears on either the right or left side, blue phantom wisps travel out of it in pairs, two floors at a time. Spikes will appear on the top floor, dealing physical damage if Molli jumps into them. After the attack is done,Phantom King Omega becomes vulnerable for N seconds. * Fire Pillars Omega: Phantom King Omega appears in the middle of a random floor, invulnerable. Two large beams of fire materialize on the left and right thirds of the level, spanning all four floors. Running into these beams does N points of fire damage. * Nightmarish Bonbon: A peppermint appears repeatedly in a random position, moving quickly, that travels in the direction of Molli when it appears (in a straight line). Charm Attacks * Shockwave : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a Shockwave Charm. After which,he will teleport to the location of Molli,and slamming down after N seconds,releasing a shockwave travelling towards both directions that last for N seconds. Phantom King will then continue this attack,and repeat it 6-7 times. * Hailblazer : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a Trailblazer Charm. After which,he will teleport to the 2nd floor,as multiple ember shots will rain down from the top floor,landing at random locations on random floors,creating a fire pillar at where they land. The fire pillars will be snuffed out after N seconds. * Darkwing : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a Wing Charm. After which,he will summon a corrupt variant of the bat pet Churra,which will attack Molli for N seconds,before disappearing. Phantom King Omega will then use other attacks in conjunction with this. * Darkpup : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a pup Charm. After which,he will summon a corrupt variant of the dog Goober,which will jump between floors and causing shockwaves to appear for N seconds,before disappearing. Phantom King Omega will then use other attacks in conjunction with this. * Souless taffy : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a Soul Taffy. After which he will gain a "Soul heart" shield that will endure two hits,Molli still earns souls when hitting the shield. Phantom King Omega will then continue using other attacks * Dreadgum Shield : After N seconds of channeling,Phantom King Omega channels a Moonlit Bubblegum. After which he will gain a bubblegum shield that will endure one hit,unlike the Soul Heart shield,Molli does NOT earn souls when hitting the bubblegum shield. Phantom King Omega will then continue using other attacks Each time Molli hits the Phantom King, she earns . Defeating the Phantom King (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Phantom King for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Curse Crusher. Human Form While free from the curse's thrall, the Phantom King is revealed to be the Candy King. Category:Bosses